愛 (Ai)/Creep-P
|-|Chika ver. = , , and SoundCloud views |singers = Chika * Geiky (pre-chorus) |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * Geiky (lyrics, translation) * Jasket (lyrics) * Marz Mitzi (tuning) * Crusher-P (illust) |links = }} |-|CYBER DIVA ver. = , and |singers = CYBER DIVA |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * Geiky (lyrics, translation) * Jasket (lyrics) * Marz Mitzi (tuning, illust) * Crusher-P (illust) |links = }} Background "Ai" is an original song composed by Creep-P with Chika. The song was based on the YouTube series Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared 3. It's about an abusive relationship from the abuser's point-of-view. An English version with CYBER DIVA was uploaded in Creep-P's channel in July 2015 and reached more views than the original. Preceding and succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese= |-|English= Loving you isn't really that much of a chore But tolerating your whims, oh that's a f▬king bore Gimme that holy book keep it right here Flipping through its pages, Laughing at your cheatery Seeking love like a little b▬tch You're so desperate, like you're in heat Saying that you're changing, one more lie: that's how you're faking Won't fool anyone but yourself You are absolutely hopeless You are a g▬dd▬mn liar Yet I just keep making love To this ugly, ugly you I'm in love with you (Like the piece of garbage that I claimed you are) Desperately clinging onto you (Without me, you'd be a lump of broken shards) In desperate need for you (Loving me just for your g▬dd▬mn self-pity) I've fallen for you (Living through this love just for sheer sympathy) Oh, loving you, was as simple as chewing needles Wanting you was a complete waste of my d▬mn time Needing endless care, your ego so small and feeble Loving me, filling your facade, it was all just a lie They love me, then they love me not Sayin' that they gotta make me theirs It's so unclean and just sinful This thing we call love is so baleful Keep on talking; keep lies moving Lean in closer, and keep on lying Love me.. Love me!! LOVE ME, HATE ME, F▬K ME, F▬K OFF!! They keep on praying And I'll keep on playing I can't stop yelling "Stop me! Save me! Take me from self-pity!" All those who said they'd do anything to show me their love bow down to your sin, to your lies, to your lies, to all your dirty lies They keep on praying And I'll keep on playing I can't stop yelling "Stop me! Save me! Take me from self-pity!" All those who said they'd do anything to show me their love bow down to your sin, to your lies, to your lies, to all your dirty lies I'm in love with you (Like the piece of garbage that I claimed you are) Desperately clinging onto you (Without me, you'd be a lump of broken shards) In desperate need for you (Loving me just for your g▬dd▬mn self-pity) I've fallen for you (Living through this love just for sheer sympathy) Oh, loving you, was as simple as chewing needles Wanting you was a complete waste of my d▬mn time Needing endless care, your ego so small and feeble Loving me, filling your facade, it was all just a lie I'm in love with you (Like the piece of garbage that I claimed you are) Desperately clinging onto you (Without me, you'd be a lump of broken shards) In desperate need for you (Loving me just for your g▬dd▬mn self-pity) I've fallen for you (Living through this love just for sheer sympathy) Oh, loving you, was as simple as chewing needles Wanting you was a complete waste of my d▬mn time Needing endless care, your ego so small and feeble Loving me, filling your facade, it was all just a lie Derivatives Other media appearances Discography Chika's version is featured on the following albums: * 愛 (Ai) (EP) * 愛 (Ai) (single) * TV (Regular Edition) * TV (Deluxe Edition) * TV (Physical Edition) CYBER DIVA's version is featured on the following albums: * TV (Regular Edition) * TV (Deluxe Edition) * TV (Physical Edition) Gallery Cover art of Ai.jpg|Cover art of the single Ai remix cover.png|Cover art of Marz Mitzi's Remix External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Chika Category:Songs featuring Human vocals and voices Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA Category:Contest songs Category:Self-covers